The Date - Carol
by Blaney
Summary: It's been two years since endgame. Carol is a part-time avenger, but a full time friend to Peter... However he wants more, so does she He decides to ask her on a date. How I made my version of Captain Spider, and was not ashamed of it This is a second person view story. (You instead of I) it's a little different then what's usually on here. I recommend you read Peter's side first.
1. She said Yes

Okay so I have had a couple of people who are not a fan of the 2nd person view, trust me I understand. That point of view is more for short none-action stories. I had done this as a challenge to myself.

This is the start of a series of stories, the rest will be regular view.

I changed the timeline for Carol slightly  
She is born in 1980  
Graduate from High School in 1997  
Graduated from Air Force academy in 2001 (Technically she would go to flight school, but this is my story so...)  
She spends one year at the flight unit, before she was taken by the Kree - 2002  
She spent 3 years (not the 6 in the movie) with the Kree - 2005  
Meets Fury, same as the movie. he then becomes director in 5 years instead of 10 as is shown in Iron Man 1

Your name is Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel. You find yourself in the cafeteria of the Avenger's tower, New York City branch. It was something set up during the decimation for the Avengers and possibly other heroes based in the city.

You look up to see your favorite wall-crawling avenger, Peter Parker walking towards you. You can tell he's nervous about something but he doesn't appear to be hurt.

You watch as he looks around and when he spots you, the easy smile you have grown to… care for, appears on his face. He heads in your direction. When he gets up next to you, he's nervousness is back full blown. He shuffles slightly a habit you learned that he does when he's excited nervous.

"Hey, Carol would you have dinner, with me?" Peter finally asks.

To say you are surprised would be an understatement, not that he likes you, you know he likes you, he's never been able to hide that, but that he would get up the nerve to ask you.

However, your years of military training both in the air force and with the Kree have taught you to not be phased by surprises. You lean back and smile. Honestly, you've been hoping he would ask you. You say 'yes'

You almost laugh at how shocked he is. You kind of add to it by asking when and where.

You are pleasantly surprised when he says dinner at your place. Hum that sounds very good to you. You want to make sure he's really okay with that. You can tell he is slightly panicked. You are very pleased when he takes a deep breathe and he straightens with confidence says yes.

Besides having tasted his cooking when he helps Barnes make meals you know you won't be disappointed.

You get up and reward his confidence, as much as you can in a public setting. You lean over and whisper your happiness in his ear, if you gave it a little kiss, well that for you to enjoy.

As you walk away you look back over your shoulder to see him sitting down, a dazed look on his face, he's still watching you, so you put a little extra sway in your hips.

As you round the corner you stop turn and glance back at him watching his emotions flash across his face. Panic, excitement then what you've come to call his determination face. You wonder what he's determent about.

You move on not wanting his spidey-sense to let him know you are still watching.

You have a class for several of the new SHIELD agents on handling alien encounters. You take out your phone and quickly send him your address and what you like, letting him know you don't have any allergies. You would almost bet he's not done this before.

You walk to your office to get your class material, mostly papers, even in this day of tablets, people still prefer to hold paper. You smile fondly of memory of watching Peter work in his lab, he likes to start the process writing stuff down before going to use FRIDAY, he said it when he started he didn't have anything like FRIDAY he did it on pencil and paper and then moved to what ever computer he had 'dumpster dived' for.

You arrive at the classroom right on time. Being that it's SHIELD agents all of them are there waiting. You immediately hand the papers you brought to the first person in the row to pass down, as they do that you open up the program that has your visual aids, you think about how you roped Peter in to helping you set up the program, not that you can't make it yourself but having spent so many years in space its hard for you to know what is relevant to someone who isn't used to it. So while Peter has some experience with what's out there, he's still not jaded enough to lost the wonder.

The class goes well. The agents most about Peter's age, asked informative questions and it gives you hope that Fury's people might be able to handle what's out there. If they think Hydra is bad, that's nothing compared to Kree or megalomaniacs like Thanos, just because he's gone, doesn't mean there aren't others out there like him. You do what you can to impart that knowledge onto them.

You are all set to leave when Sam Wilson AKA Captain America walks up call your name. "Danvers."

"Wilson?" You say back, it doesn't look like a quick or pleasant talk based on the look of his face.

"You got a second, I need to talk to you about something." He says when you agree he leads you to his office. "I saw... I, I have concerns about your relationship with Parker." He's nervous you can tell.

You respond with a very cool almost cold "What about my relationship with Peter." You should have known something like this would come up. Wilson has never truly been a fan of his, your not sure if its some lingering animosity against Stark or maybe it's Peter's age, or perceived lack of experience, regardless it's been a sore spot with you.

Since Wilson is sort of in change of who goes on what missions he tends to not use Peter, which in a way makes since, Peter has been and always will be a street level fighter, albeit a powerful one. That's not to say that you wouldn't be happy with him on your team for any reason, not just because you like him.

He can figuratively move mountains and literally move some as well. You have no problems asking for the impossibly while on mission. After all he trained by Stark, a man who cornered the market on making the impossible, possible.

Wilson standing behind his desk continues "Look, I like Parker but he's only part time, and he's young... I'm just worried about any, influence..."

You stop him there before he pisses you off. "Stop, okay I'm going to skip over the fact that you seem to indicate that I'll take advantage of him, and go right to the age thing. So what's good for the goose,_ isn't_ good for the gander?" You see a confused look cross Wilson's face, "Steve Rodgers and Thor, they are both far older then the women they 'dated' in fact Rodgers was dating his own grand-niece." You point to yourself "44 vs Rodgers who is 105 and Thor who is 1500. Get off your moral high horse before you fall off it."

Wilson added to try and justify his actions, "Weird possible family stuff aside the two women were both old enough to make their own decisions."

"Peter is 24... is that not old enough for him to make his own decisions?" You counter.

"Yes that's true technically he is, but still..."

"Look, Wilson, I don't know were this will go. I like and care a lot for Peter, I know he likes me. Do I know how much, no, but you need to let go of whatever hang ups you have with him. You missing out on a lot of help by keeping him away. If you drive him away, you will lose more then you think you'll gain."

"Is that it, if I drive Parker away, you'll leave?" Wilson asked surprised

"What, of course not, do you think I'm so shallow that I would let your personal problems affect the safety of this planet? No I mean his contributions to this team and the safety of earth. Maybe you should get to know him before you decide he isn't worth the effort." You are done with the conversation you move towards the door but before you open it, you add one more thing.

"Wilson, I'm serious whatever your hang up is with _Parker_, figure it out. That man as much combat experience as you. More so, if you count his time fighting crime and his rogues. He is without a doubt the first person I would pick for my team, not just because of my 'relationship' with him. He is smarter, stronger, and faster then almost everyone here. The only reason I don't pick him more, is because he need to help his neighborhood. Have you seen the crime stats over the last two years? Queen's crime is pretty much nonexistent, and I know he helps other areas. On top of helping around here... how many times has he fixed your wings, improved your wings. Performed maintenance on other Avengers equipment or created improvements..." You say the one thing you hope will drive the point home. "What did Romanoff say about him once 'he's the best parts of Rodgers and Stark.'" You step out of the office leaving a shell shocked Wilson behind. You hope you have given him something to think about.

Not that it matters Wilson won't have any say in what may or may not happen with Peter. You step out on the landing pad and looking up you launch into the air.

You don't stop until you've broken the atmosphere, floating contently just outside the edge of the atmosphere. You smile as you look down on the earth, and remember thinking about what the astronauts used to say about how the petty things that people deal with, seem so trivial when you look, both down at the little blue ball we call home and out into the vast inky blackness of space.

You turn and take off towards the moon whooping for joy, not that it could be heard, you find it funny that you can weakly hear yourself speak if you don't have an kind of comm on in space the vacuum of space makes the vibrations that sound creates go nowhere. You get there in a record time of about one hour.

You hope to one day bring Peter with you. You might see if you can get one of those little personal force field generator next time the Guardians are in the neighborhood, Rocket owes you one from last time you teamed up with him.

In one of the many times you and Peter have talked he has asked about seeing space, at least when not on what he called the 'flying doughnut from hell'. You suspect that was a Stark phrase.

You fly over the sea of tranquility and just hover near the flag that was planted so many years by Armstrong. You slowly take off, not wanting to disturb the ground. You gain more speed as you get farther from the weak pull of the moon's gravity.

You see the international space station. You slow down and wave at the astronauts inside, with the amount of alien beings and superheros who can fly and survive in space, seeing someone flying by is not as shocking as it once was.

As you reach New York City you head towards the building that you live in. A gift from Stark, and you use it as a reminder that this is home. You land on the roof happy to see that your skylight has not been messed with. You spend a few minutes just looking out over the city.

A fleeting thought of were Peter might be crosses your mind, but as if by fate he quietly lands near you. You turn and smile at him. "Hey did you forget what day it is? Date's tomorrow."

"No, I just wanted to do some light spider-manning and I needed to know where you lived for tomorrow." You can tell he's smiling. You can always tell the difference in his personality in and out of the mask. In the mask he is a wise-cracking jokester confident and sure of himself. Outside of it, he's shy, unsure of himself, though you are happy that since you've known him you have helped him to be more sure and less shy when out of the mask, it translated first in the lab which you've found seems a great middle ground of hiding behind the mask and dealing with people outside of it, the lab has always been the place he is most comfortable, in his element.

You invite him in if he's been out swinging around he might be thirsty. Besides you would never turn down spending time with him. You open the lock on the skylight and float down. You watch as he lightly jumps down and looks around. You take a moment to look at the little apartments from outside eyes, you realize just how bare it looks, something that came from being military, on top of spending a lot of time in space. You apologizes to Peter for the spartan look.

In a move that does not surprise you at all given his caring nature he understands why. You worry when he asks why you have a place. You look a little sad when you tell him about Stark's gift. You watch him, worried about how he'll take it, you know that the loss of Stark has hit him harder then any other Avenger. Even Rhodey was around for the 5 years that everyone was gone, and had been friends with him for years. Peter came back just to lose him in less then a day.

You are proud of him when he removes his mask and you see that he's sad but not devastated. You still find yourself moving over and cupping his face you rub your thumb along his cheekbone. You don't know when or how it started but it brings both of you comfort so you do it when ever you can. You then pull him into a hug, that honestly you need just as much as he does.

You both just stand there in each other's arms when you hear him hum 'twinkle twinkle little star' you laugh after you kiss his cheek, it never fails to make you happy. It was born from when he was asking about your powers and how your body heat is higher then normal.

He said that because of your powers you are part star. You've never heard it described, you like it, he continues by saying that your theme song should be 'twinkle twinkle little star'. So you tease him back that he's should be 'itsy bitsy spider,' ever since then you and he will tease each other with those songs. You have never told anyone not even Maria.

You hum 'itsy, bitsy spider' and he laughs as well. You play the good host and offer to get him something to drink. You walk into the kitchen and he follows you. You get two glasses and fill them with water handing him one. You both lean on the kitchen Island near each other, you hear his breathe hitch and he looks almost longingly at your lips, you know he wants to kiss you. You feel yourself unconsciously leaning in slightly. You smile encouragingly when he sets his glass down and his hand starts to come up, but you see the hesitant in his eyes and the slight fear. You assume given his personality he's afraid to mess it up. That still doesn't stop the slight hurt you feel when he drops his hands and the moment seems to pass.

You are slightly surprised when he does in fact caress your cheek, you can't help but close your eyes and lean into. You want him to take the first step, but you still want to give him the encouragement. You feel him pause and when you open your eyes he's looking around that's when you hear the sirens several of them from the sounds of it, his enhanced hearing heard them already. You know he needs to go and help, knowing that it will take baby steps to make him comfortable but the fact that he caressed your cheek is progress. You tell him with a smile "Go, take care of it, but you better be here tomorrow I expect a wonderful date."

he goes to put the glass in the sink then in a shocking move, he kisses you on the corner of your mouth. You are pretty sure you said 'good boy' your proud of the progress he's made. You tell him he needs to go take care of it.

You watch as he steps back puts his mask on he lightly leaps up to the skylight and looks back, you can see he's torn between wanting to stay and doing his duty. You don't do anything, you can't make the decision for him. It does make you feel good that he wants to stay. You watch as he climbs out and gently closes the window. You wait until he's swinging away.

You then walk in to your bedroom and take off your uniform and shower off the day. In the shower you think back to what happened in the kitchen. Its then that you realized that when he caressed your check you could hear what sounded like purring.

As you dry off and throw on some sweats and an old USAF t shirt. You get your laptop and research spiders and purring. You find that one species of spider will purr to signal interest in their chosen mate...

You smile brightly at that. You don't think he realizes he's doing it, but it makes you so happy. You turn on the TV the news is on covering a building fire. You realize this must be what he heard when you see that it's live and you watch as Peter gently places a scared child in the arms of a crying parent. You can't hear them but the gratitude on the parents face is visible and you realize this is one of several reasons you care for, might even be love for him.

He steps back and leaps back in to the building, they cut to a scene from earlier that showed him carrying two children one on his back and the other in his arms. You spend another 20 minutes watching as he never stops rescuing several more people and because of who he is, several animals as well. You see just as the new program is cutting back to the news anchor that he's done and leaping to go home.

You hope he comes back, but your pretty sure he won't. He's got a lot to process and social situation like what you had in the kitchen take longer for him to process. You are surprised when your roof alarm shows someone on it, you open the program and start the camera that was installed by Tony so you can see if someone is spying on you. You are surprised to see Peter on the roof, looking down at you.

You see his hand reach out to knock on the window, you want to tell him to come in but you know that you need to let him choose. You feel a little sad when he draws back and steps away. Even though you knew he would. You watch as he suddenly tilts his head, then turns to looks at the camera, you smile his spider-sense. As he swings away, you decide to text him, just so he know it is your camera. You send 'you could of come in' and sit back to wait for his response. It doesn't take long for him to responded back, that he was dirty and but that he wanted to, and he figured the camera was for you. He end the text with good night starlight. You think about how if had been anyone else you might be mad but since you know he says it from a place of caring and wonder you like it.

You text back that you've been to space so a little grime and soot wouldn't bother you. And end with sleep tight bed bug. You know it isn't as cute as 'good night starlight' but he's the word smith, you are more of a punch, punch some more and when your done, punch to be sure.

You set your phone down. You get some dinner, you are looking forward to tomorrow night. You let yourself wonder how the night will go, what might happen, what you want to happen, and your afraid will happen. After you spend a good hour imagining all the ways tomorrow could go, you head to bed.


	2. Dinner, Dancing, and Glowing Oh My

You wake up in the morning. Happy to have gotten a full night's sleep, you do sometimes get nightmares, you find yourself waking up in a cold sweat, after Thanos several of them were if you had not gotten there in time to stop the ship from killing everyone. The most painful one was knowing that if you had gotten the gauntlet away from Thanos before Stark had to snap his finger. You know you could have survived it, but that is one you will never bring up, especially to Peter, you don't want to take away from Tony's sacrifice.

You know that's part of the reason you spend so much time here, at least at first. You vowed to continue Tony's mission to protect your mutual home. Now it still part of the reason but something... someone else is the main reason.

That causes you to wonder why, you know you are beautiful, powerful, confident. You also know that you are 20 years older than him. Yet when he looks at you, when it's just the two of you like yesterday in the kitchen... none of that matters.

You shake yourself out of this funk, you don't know what will happen, so for now you plan to enjoy the ride. Come what may, springs to mind. You are not worried about yourself, but you won't do anything to hurt Peter. That leads you to think back to the conversation with Wilson yesterday. What he said is a fear you have, the age difference, more than anything else, you've never worried about his avenger status especially since you are practically a part timer as well, spending a lot of time out in space.

You decide to see if you can talk to Fury. He usually pretty good, being the super spy he knows human nature.

You put your uniform back on, for both comfort and the fact that it can handle the stress of high speed flight or the stress of space flight without tearing.

You take off from your roof and head towards the tower, looking for Fury. You count yourself lucky when you land and find him in his office. Goose perched on the windowsill sunning himself like the cat he looks like. You walk over and pet him, giving a good under the chin scratch that causes him to purr. You're waiting for Fury to speak first, it's a bit of a game you and he play, who makes the first move.

"So, Danvers I hear you have a date tonight." You are not at all surprised he knows. You look over at him, you can't help but show a little of the apprehension, the insecurity, show through. Of all the people in your life he is the most like a parent to you, especially since the rest of your family isn't around any more.

"Don't let Wilson's personal issues get in the way." He continued this time slightly surprising you.

"Is there any place you don't have eyes or ears. Should I be worried about some SHIELD agent watching me when I change?" You say only half kidding

"No, I have this place wired and we can see your camera. Parker, we don't even try with him... any more." At your surprised look he continues "Someone, not me nor did they act on my orders decided that his home should have eyes and ears." At your anger look he held up his and to tell you to wait for the rest of the story.

"He found them with in 5 minutes of getting home, he took every single bug and camera, and angrily smash them to teeny tiny bits. He then, assuming that I had them planted marched in to my office and dumped them on my desk and proceed to tell me in no uncertain terms what would happen if he found any more in the place where his aunt felt comfortable. Damn self-sacrificing kid wasn't concerned about himself, he was worried about his Aunt. I told him that I had nothing to do with that, I'm guessing he used his freaky senses to tell that I wasn't lying. I did assure him that I wouldn't let it happen again."

He sat back and continued, "I then confronted the actual person who without permission ordered it. I let him know what would happen to him, if it happened again." he smiled "I simply told him I would let Parker know who really placed the devices and not do a damn thing when the kid decided to make his displeasure known."

You ask calm even coolly "Who did it."

In a move that most would consider foolish, Fury just smirks slightly and says. "No can do, he's kept his end of the bargain and I don't need you killing an Avenger, who's even now still learning the ropes." You narrow your eyes, then they widen slightly, you know who it was. You narrow your eyes again in anger lowly saying "Wilson." you know it was him.

Damn Fury for his poker face he gives no indication when you say Wilson's name.

"Ease up on the brow there mama bear, Parker can take care of himself, you and all his vigilante friends have spent the last two years making sure of that. So did Stark and Romanoff before that." The smirk is back, "However his other friends are not as invested on him as you are, have you figured out how deeply you care about him?" At your surprised look, you think to yourself, did you really think that coming to Fury would be the best idea?

"No, your not quite there yet, you are still hung up on the age difference. Well don't, I've known the Parkers for a long time and Mary was older then Richard, in fact you kind of remind me of her, strong, powerful, albeit not in the superhero way, she was an agent who was trained by Peggy Carter. Richard was a scientist who loved her with his every breathe."

"Does Peter know any of this?" You sit down, in shock, in the chair in front of the desk. You are pretty sure he doesn't, based on the times you spent talking about family with him.

"I doubt it, May knows, she will tell him when he's ready, and I have a feeling he'll be at my door for another conversation." He looks down wistful and a bit sad. "I failed to protect his parents who were good friends of mine, as well as Coulson. When his parent were killed we both decided to try and watch out for the kid as much as we can. When May's husband died that was when we found out that Peter had changed."

He smiled proudly "That little shit had hidden his becoming Spider-man from SHIELD for 3 months. I purged all knowledge of him from the system knowing that someday someone might try to use him, exploit him. That's one reason I'm glad he loves you... Yes Danvers I know he loves you. You are as physically powerful as he is mentally. He truly is going to be one of the greatest of us. You care enough about him to not let someone exploit him, as you know how good he is."

He pauses to let that sink in then he drops another bombshell on you, "So of all the people in my godson's life, you are the one I am most happy he wants to be with. You know as well as I, how he will move mountains for someone he loves and cares for."

"Godson?" You're not sure how many more surprises you are going to get, this is definitely not how you expected this conversation this conversation to go.

Smirking "Yes, godson, only a small handful of people know that, for obvious reasons. Which leads to an interesting dilemma, who do I give the 'shovel' talk to."

You would have smiled at the prospect of Fury giving either of you that talk, but you are still processing everything, you feel kind of guilty you're sure you know more about Peter's past then he does in one conversation.

"Stop feeling guilty, he will know everything when the time is right. He's more concerned with the present then the past. You need to stop living in the past as well. I won't say you are mentally the same age as him, cause that would be mean, but emotionally you kinda are. Despite the fact you are older you have been alone most of it. Between your upbringing, your time in the military, and then your time as a Kree you have not really had a relationship. I don't mean the deep friendship you share with Maria and her daughter. The whole time with the Kree you kept to yourself. So this thing you have with Parker is as new to you as it is to him." He gets up and walks around to put his hand on your shoulder, "So, don't worry about it, yes nobody can see the future, at least not yet. But I have a feeling that you two will be fine. You both compliment each other's personality that is the bases for a lifelong relationship." He stands up and continues "So, I believe you have a class in 20 minutes. Then you have a date. So put it away and later, show my godson how much you care about him. Let him make you as happy as you make him."

You get up and absentmindedly pet Goose a few minutes then look once more back at Fury, then you step out and head towards your office. Fury's right you do have a class today, you call upon all the training you have from the military to set all that to the side for later.

When you get to your office to gather more of the papers you are in control. You head to the same classroom as yesterday and teach another class of SHIELD agents thankfully you have this class memorized having done it many times.

When the class is done, thankfully there is no Wilson this time, your not sure how that conversation would go. You go back to the landing pad and launch heading back to space you have found that it is the best place to think. You just float there, processing what Fury told you, what you've been feeling. You decide that in the end it doesn't matter, it has been and will be what Peter wants to do. It does hurt when you think about if he doesn't want something with you.

With a start you realize you have kind of become the type of woman you usual hate, someone who puts someone else above themselves. You now know it's not about putting someone else above you but putting someone equal with you. Knowing, well hoping that they will do the same. Come what may springs to mind again.

You move closer to one of the Stark satellites that your phone can connect to, thank god Stark gave you one that could work even out here. You gotta love the irony of sending and receiving texts in space, at least within range of one of the satellites. You send a text to Peter to see what his plan is. He responds back to be there in an hour. You send a short see you then back and start to head for home.

You land on your roof and head in, going immediately to your bedroom getting cleaned up. You pick up a sundress that you and Maria loved last time you were there. It also seem to turn a few heads you forgo the makeup, Peter has seen you looking less then fresh and looking dressed up but he most likes it when you don't wear makeup, you wonder if it has anything to do with his enhanced sense.

As you are finishing up, your alarm lets you know that Peter is here, you tell him to come in when you hear the knock. You look out of your bedroom to see him drop down and the head portion retracts and he takes his backpack and starts to put on the ingredients he brought. You take a deep breathe and then walk out of the bedroom. You smile when he looks up at you and his mouth and the bottle of seasoning in his hand drop. Your pleased that you can still create that reaction you walk over and use your finger to close his mouth. Twirling around you ask him if he likes it. You love the 'stunningly beautiful' he quietly says.

You give him a kiss and sit at the bar to watch, he deactivated his suit he takes it off and sets it to the side, you take a moment to appropriate the way the clothes hug his figure almost as much as the skin tight suit. You let him know, as much because you love to see him blush and because you want to show him how much he means to you. When he bends down to get the bottle he dropped you can't help but admire him not that when in training you don't as well but here, totally different mindset. You make him blush farther by complimenting him.

You sit there and watch him spread out the ingredients like he does when he's in the lab. Carefully arranging everything in away that works for him. He then looks up at you and smiles asking about wine, you are a bit surprised you know that he is legal age and Barnes had told you about the time he took his friends and Wanda to unwind. You wish he'd done it while you were here on earth. Barnes gleefully told you how much of a lightweight he is. You let him know you have a bottle of red, after he then says that the meal goes best with red wine, he would let you decide to have wine or not. You tell him you are fine either way.

He finishes laying out his ingredients, looking up he asks where the nearest store is for the rest of the ingredients. You direct him to the one you go to when you decide to try and cook for yourself or you need something to put in the microwave. You watch him grab his backpack and head out the door.

You trying to think of something to do, this is after all your house. You look over at the stereo, you turn it on and set it to a satellites channel that has instrumental music good for dancing too. Nothing to fast, nor so slow to fall asleep. You smile you can't wait to dance with him.

You let him in when you hear him knock it's weird to see him walk through the door, you barely use the door to begin with. He moves over to the kitchen getting the ingredients out and putting some in the fridge he starts to make the food only asking where the pans are, thankfully you have what he's looking for. You sit on the bar stool again listening to the music and watching him in his elements you are content to stay there. When he puts the dish in the oven and goes to set up the table you direct him to the plates after he points out that he's making the dinner, including preparing the dinner table. When he's finish he tells you that there is 15 minutes left on the oven.

You smile grab his hand you pull him in to the living room and tell him you want to dance. You stop his speech about not being able to dance with one finger on his lips and assure him that someone with his agility can dance. He takes your hand and starts to dance in a formal style, he is to far away from you. You pull him close and you each wrap your arms around the other. Swaying to the music lost in each other. You think about how in the two years he has grown to be almost as tall as you. He'll always have a lean dancer's grace to his body while you are more fighters build.

You see him lost in your presents you feel him rest on your neck and you know why he likes it more when you don't wear makeup. He enjoys your natural scent, you start to hear the purring again.

You then hear the oven buzzer, and you wait for him to notice but after a minute he doesn't see to notice. You don't want to leave this either but dinner will burn otherwise. You lean back and gently rub your thumb along his cheekbone. He looks up and you can tell when he realizes the oven buzzer is going he blushes and moves to the oven to get the food.

He sets the dish out and sets out the rest of the food, he in a move that shows how much of a gentlemen he is pulls out your chair and helps you. Normally you won't do it, but for him you know he does it show how much he cares. He then goes to grab the bottle of wine. You had agreed to have one glass to get the experience.

He sits and picks up his glass to make a toast, but you can see he's at a loss as to what to say. You help him out by saying something that encompasses both your love for sci-fi and space 'may the force be with you.' not to be out done he adds with smile 'live long and prosper.' You both take a sip and start to eat.

You had planned to compliment his food either way, but when you took your first bite the way the flavors burst across your tongue. You moan without even realizing it. You look up to see his reaction he's turned on, you can tell by the way his pupils are dilated. You tell him this is best version of the dish you've ever had, which leads to conversation about other dishes like that around the world, then because of your mutual love of space, it leads to you telling him about different types of food other races eat. He listens asks questions, after two hours of just enjoying each other's company the main course is done he goes and get the dessert out, it is a pie. You both don't bother with plates just content to sit next to each other and eat out of the pie pan.

When that's all gone you both are pleasantly full but not stuffed. You insist that you clean up, after all he did all the work and it was your house. He still insists on helping. You allow it you're not ready to for him to be away from him. You both work together much like in training to clean up the table and load the dishwasher. He loads his ingredients in to his backpack but thankfully doesn't put it on. When you both have your dinner table and kitchen cleaned up. You and he go back into the living room and as you hope he asks to go back to dancing with you.

You smile and after turning down the lights you open your arms and you both resume swaying to the music. After a while you both start kissing he starts to nibble on your lower lip that causes you to sigh, you then rub your thumb on he's cheekbone, which in turn causes him to sigh. You lose yourself in the kissing, you can tell he's lost himself in it as well, he is acting without overthinking. No hesitation in his movement just an age old rhythm that has passed down between two people who love each other.

You feel something pressed against your waist and almost moan when you realize he's hard. You can tell as soon as he realizes it, he eyes widen and you feel him move his hips back. You smirk in your head use his lack of kissing experience to your advantage and sweep him back in to losing himself in the kiss you can tell it's working when you feel his hips slowly press back against you. It's kind of heady feel to know just how much power he gave you. You've had men say stuff, some very brazenly, but the man in front of you, a good honest man who despite the obvious attraction he has for you. He's never been anything but kind caring a gentleman.

You know you are showing some hesitate when you get ready to ask him if he wants to stay the night. He looks surprised, but when you ask he doesn't hesitate. He says yes, then before you can plan anything farther, he tells you in his own shy cute way that he's a virgin. Something that you are not surprised at all about. You let him know that it's okay and that you both have plenty of time. You ask him if wants to keep dancing or move to the bedroom.

In a somewhat bold move he takes your hand and pulls you to the bedroom.

(From here on will be a separate story due to the M for Mature nature of it. If you can and want to read that part look for the story. I added the end of the '3rd chapter' however if you plan on reading it, you can skip, it's the same.)

Its morning when you wake you feel him moving slightly when you are about to let him know you're away when you feel him kiss your forehead and sighs then says more to himself "I love you Carol, so much" You tried to stay still as you know it's not something he felt ready to tell you but you start slightly you hear his breathe hitch then he relaxes when you don't move any more. You smile slightly when you hear him start to fall back to sleep. You look up and he has a smile on his face. You softly whisper "that's okay, I love you to Peter."

You then lay your head back down on his chest listen to his heartbeat and fall back sleep.

You wake up a bit later, and see he's still asleep, his arm is still wrapped around you like he's afraid you'll disappear. You gently run your hand up and down his chest, taking the time to admire and wonder about some of the light scars that are there, wonder what the story behind them. You know that it's hard to hit him with his spider-sense so most of the time when he's hurt it's because he's protecting someone.

You watch as he wakes up and when he looks at you he smiles. You can see it's a content smile like he's home. You both get up knowing that the day waits for no one. You get dressed knowing he's watching. He throw on his clothes from last night. When you have something on he walks over and wraps you in a tight hug and you both just enjoy the moment with some light kissing keeping it light in spite the fact that you both just want to get back in bed and forget the rest of the day.

It takes the rumbling of both your stomachs to end the embrace. You both walk in to the living room while he moves on to the kitchen to get his housing unit and backpack. You stop and watch, now that last night is done you are slightly worried about what happens next.

He walks back to you, and asks that very question. You do the only thing you can, you tell him that like last night it's up to him. You are happy when he tells you he wants to see where this goes.

You tell him that he needs to get home and you and he need to train later. That the rest can be figured out... later.

He activates the suit, leaving his head uncovered. He leans in and kisses you hard, by the time your both done you are both breathless.

He jumps to the skylight and as he looks back you blow him a kiss, he activate the mask, then he swings home.


End file.
